


Dead by Daylight: Sinful Oneshots

by Perrywinkle



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: <-wtf is that tag, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Belts, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breathplay, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Tease, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gags, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Girls Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Improvised Sex Toys, Kissing, Lactation Kink, Loud Sex, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Men Crying, Messy, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Nipple Torture, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oneshot, Other, Painful Sex, Painplay, Paint Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, People Kissing, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Psychological Torture, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Strip Tease, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Tent Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, There is no God, There will be more tags so help me god, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Whipping, Yandere, dick ridding, male reader - Freeform, nonbinary reader, requests open, tease, the Entity is god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perrywinkle/pseuds/Perrywinkle
Summary: Quarantine am I right?Just some dabbles here and there. . .May or may not just write smut in my free time. . . Feel free to request, literally everything is on the table just so long the characters are of age.Any character that is cannon under 18 is aged up! (NO ACCEPTIONS)
Relationships: Ace Visconti/Reader, Adam Francis/Reader, Anna | The Huntress & Reader, Ash J. Williams/Reader, Claudette Morel/Reader, David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, David Tapp/Reader, Dead by Daylight/Reader, Dwight Fairfield/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Feng Min/Reader, Frank (Dead by Daylight) - Relationship, Freddy Krueger/Reader, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Hillbilly/Reader, Jake Park/Reader, Jane Romero/Reader, Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen/Reader, Joey (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Julie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Kate Denson/Reader, Killers (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Laurie Strode/Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Meg Thomas/Reader, Michael Myers/Reader, Nancy Wheeler/Reader, Nea Karlsson/Reader, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Reader, Quentin Smith/Reader, Steve Harrington/Reader, Survivors (Dead by Daylight) & Reader, Susie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, The Legion (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, William Overbeck/Reader, Yui Kimura/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 142





	1. Ghostface/Male Reader (Picture Perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> Male Reader/ Ghostface ------->Feel free to request!!!
> 
> Short summary, you are alone in a trial with Ghostface.
> 
> Slight Non-con elements/ Eventually consensual (You have been warned) 
> 
> -Fingering  
> -Blowjob  
> -Bondage  
> -Very big PP  
> -Hope you like to get your pictures taken

The trial started like any other for Y/N. The fog encasing his body, the thickness almost like water. 

The fog dissipated moments later, revealing unsurprisingly that his surroundings have completely changed. 

‘ _Coldwind_.’ He thought to himself, Y/E/C eyes scanning his surroundings before taking action. 

Taking notice that the main house was just next to him, Y/N decided it would probably be best to do the generator that was on the balcony. Sighing out of slight frustration Y/N quickly made his way forward. Slightly jogging when he made it through the threshold of the house. Making his way up the stairs, his fingertips grazing the rotting wallpaper as he made his way up the slanted steps. 

Finding the generator, Y/N started to connect the wires and get the machine going. The Pistons started to move slowly, while gears started to grind back to life. 

Y/N took notice to the strange stillness of the country setting, the odd silence. 

‘ _Maybe it’s a Myers_?’ Y/N thought to himself, it would explain why no one was screaming or being hooked yet. Other than that it could be another stealth killer. 

Trying to shake off the anxieties, Y/N decided to take a breather. 

Getting off of the generator for a bit to get a good look out from the balcony, looking to see who else he was sent here with. Hands resting on the oddly fenced balcony, Y/N scanned the area. There wasn't much movement, perhaps everyone was on a generator, or maybe they were all ‘playing’ evasive? The uncertainty only made Y/N's anxieties worse. 

The grey sky that only seemed as infinite as the entity’s black fog accompanied by the rotting farms bringing a sour smelling breeze. The land looked desolate, empty of any hope or happiness. Y/N shrugged, gloomily getting back to work on the generator, anxieties still plaguing his mind erratically. He desperately hoped everyone was doing okay. 

After a short while the generator was completed, a dinging sound accompanied by the fluorescent lights blaring in it’s completion. Making a quick get away, carefully taking steps forward, looking attentively at his surroundings, he sought out other survivors to do a generator with. 

The silence was only more unsettling, one generator was done and there was still no screaming. For a second Y/N humored the idea of being left alone. No killer, no other survivors. ‘ _Maybe the Entity made a mistake_?’ the thought crossed. 

The worrisome feeling of being watched suddenly rushed over the boy’s senses. Still keeping his walking pace, starting to check over his shoulders more diligently. Hearing his heart beating in his ears, and feeling the twitch in his leg mussels to flea the area. He still saw no one. Starting to think that maybe it was just paranoia Y/N tried to shake the feeling of dread that was washing over him. 

For a split second his eyes scanned over a white mask and a darkly cloaked figure holding a shiny hunting blade. Quickly recognizing that it was Ghostface, Y/N was already in a sprint. Trying to make as much distance between them as possible. Y/N started to look for any windows or palettes to use. his head jerking every direction in distress. Seeing a palette in the distance near a pile of hay bales a spark of hope rushed over him. 

Making his way over to the palette he was successfully able to stun the killer just in time, standing out of sight behind the hay he waited for Ghostface to either break the palette or for him to loop. Ghostface opted to loop around the tree to the left, taking notice of this Y/N walked back to the palette and watched his back quietly making it over. Checking his back constantly to see if Ghostface was standing at the other side yet. Y/N didn't even notice that Ghostface was sneaking up behind him until his chest was pushed flush against the palette. Causing the breath to be forced out of him with a hefty ‘Oof’. 

Squirming and thrashing violently to get out of the iron grasp of Ghostface, only for him to lay his body weight over him. Breathing heavily he slightly stilled at the sudden closeness between him and the darkly dressed killer. His back is able to feel the hard built chest of Ghostface heaving into his back. It felt. . . _Erotic_. 

“Stop squirming, it’s only gonna make things worse for you.” His voice was deep, it rolled out of the mask without hardly any muffling. Y/N was also able to feel his hot breath against his ear, sending shivering sensations through his body as the dark voice spoke. Ghostface then held the hunting knife menacingly in front of Y/N. twirling it around until he decided to rest the blade on Y/N's sensitive jugular. 

At this moment, Y/N ceased all action, only able to tremble and whimper silently as Ghostface caressed the younger’s face, moving small locks of his hair away from his ear.

The towering figure leaned down to Y/N’s ear, Ghostface’s chest and groin now completely covering Y/N’s rump and back. Ghostface pressured his hulking mass to make sure movements were to a minimum. The blade now warm from Y/N's body heat, he tried his best not to swallow the saliva forming in his mouth. 

“I’ve been watching you for a while now Y/N.” His voice was assertive and gravely. Gloved fingers were now caressing the jaw line and lips of his prey. All Y/N was able to do was close his eyes and tremble violently, hands gripping the edge of the pallet until his knuckles turned white. The chilling but warm sensations of light touches started to trail down to his neck, and around his collar bone. 

“I know you’ve been watching me for a while too.” Ghostface switched to the other ear, causing electrifying ripples to shoot straight to his groin. The responsiveness of his body at this moment made him feel disgusted, how could he be feeling this for _killer_. The pang in his core was hard to ignore, as Ghostface was practically grinding into him, small circular movements being made with his hips as he spoke.

“Wh-at do you m-mean?” Y/N was barely able to stammer out, leathered fingers entered his mouth, the digits coating themselves in his saliva. Y/N didn't dare bite or resist the intrusion. The taste of the leather was salty and metallic tasting, almost like blood. 

“Every time we are in a trial together, you always seem to be breaking me out of my stalk. I like how your eyes look at me, lustful. _Hungry_ even.” Ghostface’s words came out shamelessly, he rolled the ‘n’ and ‘r’ of hungry, dragging out each syllable. Warm breath worked its way through his mask, almost as if he were holding back. The hot breath cascading itself around the helix of Y/N's ear, making him shiver. 

Y/N wasn't going to lie, he had been looking at Ghostface. . . It was hard not to, Ghostface _did things_ to Y/N that was complicated to put into words. The mysteriousness of his aura, his built figure. . .His large, _warm_ , leathered hands. It had been so long since Y/N had gotten attention like this, being in the entity realm didn't leave many options. Ghostface had begun to notice the neediness of the slightly squirming body under him. Y/N swore he heard him chuckle at the movement.

“What do you want to do to me.” Y/N whispered out, barely able to contain the bucking of his hips. Knowing quite well what was probably going to happen, anticipation ate away hungrily at the boy’s conscious. Feeling Ghostface rock his hips just as agonizingly slow, groaning from the taller figure was clearly heard. Deep chuckling breezed by Y/N’s ear again. 

“Don’t play **fucking** dumb.” The weight of the other’s chest left the smaller’s back. Ghostface then promptly picked up Y/N making his way to the killer shack. Y/N didn’t struggle, the need for sexual relief out-weighed the need to escape his seductive captor. Being on the man’s brawny well built shoulder would have been a terror, but the flush in Y/N’s cheeks and the obvious bulge in his jeans clouded his better judgment. Letting Ghostface carry him, he still tried to find that friction from before. Moving his hips ever so slightly against Ghostface’s shoulder, mewling slightly from finding the sought after friction. 

“Impatient are we. . .’ Ghostface trailed off, readjusting his grip as he was walking. He moved his large gloved hand to the small of Y/N’s back tracing small teasing circles, then slowly he trailed down to his ass, giving it a solid spank and a squeeze. Rubbing his ass hard enough to give a little friction. Making fists with the fabric of Ghostface’s cloak, Y/N sought to gain a little more control over his reaction to the overwhelming feelings. Biting the inside of his cheeks, and trying to cross his legs, all attempts to lessen the pleasure seemed futile. 

Suddenly the feeling stopped. Now in the basement of the killer shack, the ominous sounds of the entity and the whistling of a draft were the only noises to be heard. _For now_.

Being set on his knees in the back of the basement, the ground filthy with dried blood and who knows what. Ghostface immediately went to unbuckle his pants, the only sounds Y/N cared to hear was the unzipping and unbuckling of trousers. 

Y/N’s face heated and beat as red as a beet. Quivering in anticipation and out of the touch he was now being deprived of, missing the feeling of his large hands on his rear. 

Now paying attention to the member in front of him. Ghostface had unsheathed his massive cock. The girth alone Y/N could only compare to a coke can, length looking like there was still more to see despite already being _very_ long. A pang of panic washed over Y/N.

' _There is absolutely no way. . ._ ' Y/N thought to himself. Being pulled out of his thoughtful trance by Ghostface taking a step forward, making him have his back to the wall. Ghostface slapped his heavy member across Y/N's face. Veins throbbing against his face, taking in the musky smell of sweat and men's body wash. 

“Use that pretty little mouth of yours _Doll Face_.” Ghostface teased, slapping his cock a bit harder. The feminizing nickname only made Y/N’s own dick spring to life again, although he was already painfully hard in his own jeans. 

Forgetting any previous thought, Y/N opened this mouth as wide as he could to welcome the throbbing object in front of him. Ghostface took quick action to the chivalrous action, and filled the young man’s face. Cheeks bulging from the sudden fullness, and hitting the back of his throat making him gag and nearly puke. Trying to pull away his head connected with the wall, only giving Ghostface more incentive to fuck his throat deeper, and he did. 

Not giving him time to adjust to the massive size of his member, Ghostface began to violently face fuck Y/N. Audible gagging and the clenching of Y/N’s throat making Ghostface quicken and elongate his pace. Moaning and groaning out loud abandoning his once quiet and muted personality, and now audaciously pounded and chased his own release. Hands flat against the wall as he bucked his hips into the sloppy mouth pleasuring him.

Y/N on the other hand was having a less pleasant experience. Completely red in the face and eyes, tears and sweat streaking down his face, his nose was leaking snot around his mouth that only helped slicken his lips. But as Y/N stared up at Ghostface, who’s voice gave off nothing but pure pleasure, it was enough for Y/N to continue enduring this. His hands that grasped desperately at Ghostface’s thighs, they were well toned and flexed each time he thrusted, but slowly Y/N let one of his hands glide down to his own lap.

First just giving his caged dick a few rubs, then he began to one handedly unbutton his jeans and push down the rim of his boxers. Now with his dick unjailed he began to stroke it desperately, moaning around the colossal shaft in euphoria. 

“Such a fucking cock slut.” The rough voice was breathy as Ghostface took a hold of Y/N’s Y/H/C hair and began to match Y/N’s head with his thrusts, only making his member reach deeper to the back of Y/N’s throat. 

The deeper gagging sensation, and now the lack of air was making Y/N feel as though he were floating. The pleasure he was feeling was like a blinding light, _so warm_. 

Just as Y/N was on the brink of orgasm, Ghostface pulled his dick completely out of the young man’s mouth. Ghostface continued to rub his long thick stick, looking into Y/N’s disheveled and gasping and coughing form. Still rubbing his own cock, trying to chase release.

Ghostface slightly kicked Y/N’s hand and rested his heavy steel toe boot on his aching cock. Leaning in closer to the red faced Y/N, whose hands were now at his sides balled into small fists as he whimpered quietly from the rough pressure against his throbbing cock. 

“ **_Get on you fucking hands and_ ** **_knees_**.” His voice held nothing but feral need, deep and booming with power and dominance. As quick as the demand was given, Y/N got on his hands and knees looking over his shoulder to see what Ghostface’s next move was.

Ghostface also went to his knees, now occupying the area between both of Y/N’s legs. His hips and dick inches away from touching the denim clad ass of Y/n. With both hands Ghostface seized Y/N’s plump ass cheeks. Fondling the squishy mounds through his pants, teasing his fingertips along his waistband every so often. Y/N was trying his best to contain the noises that spilled from his lungs, breathy sighs and mewls escaping occasionally. Y/N started to push his ass into Ghostface’s hands to increase the friction, seeking the larger man’s touch. 

“Pl-please. . .No m-more teasing-ah” Covering his mouth after he vocalized. Ghostface withdrew his hands, only to have Y/N whimper and shake his ass in the air. Moaning and whimpering to the loss of contact. Reduced back to his needy state he turned around and laid on his back, still bucking his hips. He was now under Ghostface. Y/E/C eyes looking up into the black holes of the mask, needlingly moaning out pleas. His form becoming more and more touch starved by the minuet. 

Wrapping his arms around his shoulders, caressing his hands down his torso, rubbing hard pecks and abs as he went lower, Ghostface only stopped the younger’s hands when they were about to touch his cock. Turning Y/N back onto his hands and knees, grabbing the belt that was once discarded he captured Y/N’s hands and put them over his head, now binding them together.

“Since you’ve been such a good cock whore, I’ll make sure you're _well_ adjusted. No moving or I fuck you dry.” The words rolled into Y/N’s head like smoke, hands bound together above his head, he felt Ghostface pull both his pants and briefs off leaving Y/N’s ass defenseless. Just as soon as the cold was welcomed to his bare skin it was replaced with the warmth of bare hands.

‘ _He took off his gloves_?’ Fearful that the sensation would stop if he moved Y/N just closed his eyes and focused on the fingers that were now teasing his puckering rim. His hands pulling apart Y/N’s ass to reveal his unbroken hole.

“A virgin ass for Daddy?” Ghostface purred into Y/N’s ear, noticing how his voice has an effect on Y/N. He teased the tip of his index finger in the tight hole, barely able to push it in, withdrawing his fingers to spread his cheeks again Y/N heard a small movement before he felt something wet drip into his hole accompanied by the sound of spitting. Moaning at the slick warmth that entered him he rolled his hips in a small circle instinctively, the finger then returned making circular motions before eventually preparing to enter. Y/N was mewling nonstop through the penetration. Once Ghostface’s knuckles met the sensitive flesh of his rear, Y/N couldn’t stop clenching to the thick digit that had began to wriggle around in him, massaging him open with slick pops. There wasn't much pain with just the one finger, one finger seemed to fit just fine. As Y/N was still adjusting, Ghostface inserted a second digit, making Y/N’s walls burn and twitch. What made matters worse was Ghostface was now fingerfucking Y/N’s unadjusted hole at a feverish pace.

"Ah- Too fast-slow." Y/N was barely able to get out, hands held into fists again. Ghostface ignored the begs and only shoved his fingers in faster.

Wet slaps and mewling accompanied by the burning and aching feelings deep in his core only sent bright pangs of pleasure to his dick. Trying to cover his mouth to stop the vomit of mewls and moans that broke out of his mouth since the rhythm began. Biting on his knuckle as he heaved each breath. 

Ghostface, with his other hand tore away his hands and started fucking him even faster with three fingers. 

The stretch of his hole was a whole new experience, tears now beginning to fall freely across his cheek, he hollered and moaned out boisterously. Unable to contain the sounds that erupted from inside his chest, and Ghostface was eating up every sound, every moan, with delight. The lewd slaps coming from between his legs only made the blush across his cheeks deepen in embarrassment. ' _Please no one come down here. . ._ ' he prayed. 

Ghostface began to curl and scissor his fingers in a painfully slow motion the sounds of slick pops returned, causing elongated moans to outbreak. After a while of fingering, the digits were removed, leaving Y/N feeling spent but still painfully hard, the feeling of emptiness and the cold draft only made him mewl more. His insides twitched with need, clenching and unclenching uncontrollably 

Ghostface grabbed Y/N by his bound hands and dragged him near the hooks, anxiety of death started to course through Y/N’s heart as he was dragged closer and closer to the back basement hooks, unable to kick his legs to fight back, he closed his eyes and waited for the pain. The pain never came though, as he dangled on a hook by Ghostface’s belt. Legs now hanging above the ground, and his form left completely vulnerable. 

Looking to the cloaked man with neediness, Y/N tried to find friction again by rubbing his legs together. Looking into the coal black eyes of the mask Y/N blubbered a beg and a pleaded for his touch.

Ghostface approached cock fully erect, now touching his bare thigh.

“Tell _daddy_ what you want him to do to you.” Ghostface whispered into his ear, emphasizing Daddy. In the haze of pleasure and need for release it didn't take long for Y/N to formulate a compelling beg. 

Slightly growing impatient Y/N looked desperately into Ghostface’s mask, a scarlet hue speeding across his skin instantly. 

“I need Daddy to fuck me with his cock, please, please, plea-” Nearly crying for Ghostface he was interrupted by bare pale hands taking a hold of his legs and putting them over brawny towering shoulders, his entrance grazing over the thick bulbous head of Ghostface’s cock. Y/N circled his hips, teasing the heated tip moaning as he did so.

Taking a hold of his hips securely Ghostface lined himself up to Y/N’s needy hole and began to push in without warning. Y/N threw his head back and let his mouth hang open while the monster of a cock made its way in agonizingly slow inside of Y/N. Panting as it inched in slowly, be the tips popped past Y/N's tight rim making the rest easier to push in. Pain from the stretch had Y/N holding his breath and tears escaped silently. But the pain dissipated soon after.

There were parts of Y/N that Ghostface was able to reach that Y/N never couldn't, the head of the thick monster grazing it’s way past Y/N’s prostate. After that the silence broke from both of them, both hips flushed with each other making small slaps at first. Y/N was stretched nearly beyond capacity, the rim of his hole slowly lining with blood. Pain returned momentarily as Ghostface did an experimental harder thrust, getting a pained reaction he slowed his thrusts, letting the other get used to the fulfilling burning sensation before as he moved faster. 

Y/N couldn't help but roll his hips and grind back onto the log that probed him.

Each elongated thrust was accompanied by a hard wet slap of Ghostface’s hips against Y/N’s butt, sending pangs of pleasure through his whole body at the connective sensation, the pain vanished and was replaced with heated need. Moving his hips to match Ghostface's he began to moan in a high pitched tone. 

“Daddy, please fuck me.” Y/N blurted out of needy frustration, still grinding on the invasive dick. That was all Ghostface needed to hear before violently beginning to screw Y/N’s hole. The pace was rough, hard, and fast. All Y/N could do was clench around the cock that beat down onto his prostate each time he thrusted in and out. Wet slapping noises and moans were heard from both men. Fluids and blood were dripping down onto the floor between Y/N and Ghostface. 

He was fucking him like an animal, full of hunger and need, his hands that gripped his waist were sure to leave bruises afterwards. Animalistic grunts and slaps to Y/N’s ass happening more frequently from Ghostface's reddening hands. 

Ghostface had one hand leave Y/N’s hip, reaching into his cloak’s pocket he retrieved a small digital camera and started to take pictures of Y/N being impaled on his cock, as well as his disheveled and heaving face and body. 

Y/N could care less in the moments, each click and flash from the camera made Ghostface twitch and fuck him harder and harder. Each thrust connected swiftly with Y/N’s prostate which had him nearly howling just like before, and he soon came sticky white ropes on his stomach and on the floor.

Ghostface however seemed to have a bit more stamina, still taking pictures he fucked himself into him. Y/N noticed that his rhythm was starting to falter. He held the camera while holding onto Y/n’s hip and with one final thrust the floodgates opened. All Y/N felt was his insides becoming much more warm and full as Ghostface came. He panted and groaned into Y/N’s neck ferociously, pulling out as soon as he was able to compose himself. 

Y/n was now hanging half naked with cum, blood, and other bodily fluids seeping out and dripping to the floor. More camera clicks could be heard, but Y/N was too delirious to fight back. 

Sooner or later Y/N was untied and redressed, although the mess in his hole would have to be cleaned later, most likely after the trial. . .

Looking up to Ghostface as he seemed to scroll through the pictures on the camera before putting it away to face Y/N. 

Ghostface said nothing after the ‘encounter’. Now carrying Y/N out of the basement he started to walk towards an exit gate, although only one generator was done Ghostface was still able to open the gate. 

Dropping Y/N at the front of the exit, he walked off. Probably to stalk him from afar. Now standing up but limping slightly from the pain in his backside, he looked around again for any other survivors, but saw none.

‘ _Was it really just us_?’ Y/N thought to himself limping through the gate, not wanting to get impaled by the entity during this match as well. Before he left he scanned the area again, seeing Ghostface crouched in a nearby bush. Making eye contact Y/N blew him a kiss and then ran into the fog. 

‘ _I hope no one at camp asks where I was._ . .’


	2. Dwight/Female Reader (Femdom & Pegging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight/Female Reader ----->Feel free to request!
> 
> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Short summary; Dwight finds something interesting and isn't sure how Y/N will feel about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking longer than expected, holidays are especially chaotic for me at times! I hope you can understand!
> 
> This oneshot is consensual.
> 
> Again, feel free to request anything as long as the characters are of age anything is on the table. 
> 
> -Dwight is very much a sub  
> -Pegging  
> -Established-ish relationship  
> -Big strap-on  
> -Fingering  
> -Finger sucking  
> -Mommy kink  
> -femdom  
> -Peg all men 2020

It had been a peaceful ‘day’ in the Entity realm. Cool breezes drifted through the air, wafting in a sweet floral fragrance from the neighboring area filled with primroses and other herbs that Claudette had been nurturing. 

Y/N had her back against a tree, eyes closed as she rested. She had just gotten back moments before from a trial going up against the Ghostface. He had jump scared her one too many times, screaming as much as she did left her voice a bit raw when she came back, as well as a bit tired.

The only other people back at the camp were Feng, Ace, and Quentin. The trio were playing ‘Go Fish’ as Quentin refused to play strip poker or any game that involved gambling. They offered Y/N to play, but she politely declined as she wasn't in the mood for games right now. 

Standing up to get closer to the rest of the group she sat next to Feng and looked at her cards. 

“Intense game I take?” Y/N chuckled out seeing the serious stare down between Ace and Feng.

“I just know a **cheater** when I see one!” Feng declared accusatory of Ace, crossing her arms. Her fighting spirit made apparent in the intensity of her stare. 

“Now, what would _ever_ make you say that _little sparrow_?” Ace asked, focused on his cards with a fake hurt tone of voice. Feng’s eye twitched angrily at the pet name, only making her ball her fists more. 

Quentin just scoffed, “Who would cheat at ‘Go Fish’, I doubt Ace is that childish.” He chuckled a bit jokingly, rolling his eyes as he did. 

“You’re the one that wanted to play these childish games!” Ace announced defensively, holding his cards to his chest as he pointed at Quentin.

“So you **ARE** cheating!” Feng smacked Ace’s shoulder shaking her head disapprovingly, throwing her cards onto the log. Y/N collected them and put them in a neat pile, enjoying the chaos that ensued.

“I wasn't about to be bested by these two in this game of cards, I have a reputation!” Ace affirmed, going back to grouping his cards before Y/N took a hold of them. 

“Ace you’ve lost card privileges, I’ll be taking those.” Y/N giggled at the hurt puppy expression that Ace had. Staking the cards neatly before grabbing the worn box to put them away. 

“Well. . .You’ll be needing these too.” Ace said with a fake pain in his voice, as he fished out cards from almost every pocket. Y/N just held her hand out and looked at Ace as the cards piled. 

“Unbelievable. . .” Quentin shook his head, handing the cards back to Y/N. He stood and started to walk in the direction of the lake, probably to go for a swim?

Once seemingly all the cards were in Y/N’s hand, she put them in the box and handed them to Feng. “Some solitaire might be fun?” Y/N shrugged, setting the box gently in the outreached hand.

A dissatisfied sigh from Ace was heard as he watched the Gamer set up a game for herself. Looking into the line of the trees instinctively Y/N saw Dwight. Y/N and Dwight had been on and off, for lack of a better word, _fuck buddies_. 

Being in the Entity realm was one thing, but being a leader in the Entity realm with people depending on him caused a lot of stress. When Y/N arrived the two seemed to click, both were a bit awkward and nerdy. They also knew how to take charge, and think through situations. They bonded and confined each other, expressing their ‘ _needs_ ’. 

Y/N would describe their relationship as a very very close friendship. . .Although she would not mind something official in the slightest. The mere thought made her heart pound slightly. 

Dwight seemed a bit disheveled as he jogged over to Y/N grabbing her arm with neediness. Y/N noticed that Dwight was holding a small black velvet bag under his arm. 

“Meet me at the usual spot in five.” He said breathlessly into her ear, his words making her heart skip a beat, and for her core to throb with anticipation. Before Y/N could even answer, Dwight was already hauling ass into the forest. 

Hearing footsteps behind her, Y/N turned around. Her cheeks tinted scarlet.

“What was he in a hurry for?” The voice belonged to Ace, he was looking inquisitively at The direction Dwight went into and at Y/N.

“He got back from a trial, but I think he needed to go pee?” Y/N said, the lie rolling expertly off her tongue, Just to seal it she gave Ace the same inquisitive look, and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Maybe I should go check on him?” Ace said, starting to make steps forward, instinctively Y/N’s arm stopped Ace, and he looked down at her confused.

“I think I’ll go check, He’ll open up to me if something is wrong. . . “ Ace nodded knowledgeably, Y/N letting her past. Watching her awkwardly make her way deeper into the forest. 

“You know they’re fucking right?” Feng said now standing next to Ace, leaning over to whisper it while crossing her arms.

Ace only laughed a bit, “Obviously, I’m just trying to make things more interesting.” He shrugged, as they both turned back to the fire. 

Stepping over large bulging roots, the deeper Y/N walked into the forest, the more impatient she became. Finally making it to the abandoned cabin the two had found a few months ago, or at least a long time ago? 

Y/N opened the door only for her mouth to be attacked instantly, Dwight's warm hands found their way to the dips of Y/N’s hips, pulling her closer hungrily. Their lips sloppily mirroring each other, as each moaned out onto each other. 

Dwight broke the kiss to trail kisses down Y/N’s neck. “Ah- Oh Jesus, Dweet what’s got you so worked up, bad trial?” Y/N hummed out, words drifting into Dwight’s ears like honey, feeling giddy when Y/N called him by his nickname. 

“I did um. . .I died first, It was Myers.” Dwight spoke his words into Y/N’s neck, hot condensation grazing it delicately. Y/N just held Dwight tighter, kissing his neck as well.

Dwight was very submissive for the most part, Y/N didn't mind at all. Taking charge over Dwight in the _‘bedroom’_ seemed to be a big stress relief for him. Leading him to the pile of all too familiar curtains, she gently led him to lay down before straddling his hips and laying on his chest, chin resting on his sternum, listening to his fluttering heart beats as they looked into each other.

“So, what did my big boy want to do?” Y/N said teasingly, grinding her hips ever so slightly against Dwight's tenting pants. 

He huffed out a few times, enjoying the feeling in silence for a moment before vocalizing again. 

“I- I wanted to-ah. . .To discuss that.” Dwight was able to gain his composure again, trailing off waiting for Y/N to probe further.

Sitting up, and stopping her grind. Y/N looked down at him with nothing but admiration in her sparking Y/C/E eyes. “I’m all ears baby.” Her words dripped sweetly, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs, leaning in for a small kiss.

He seemed to gulp nervously before pulling out the velvet bag from before. He had hid it under the curtain pile. Holding it in his hands for a second before shakily handing it over to Y/N.

Tilting her head slightly, giving the bag a confused look. Holding it in her hands it held a bit of weight, untying the matching black drawstrings Y/N was about to peer into the bag. Eye’s skimmed over, but it was taken out of her hands before she could get a look.

“Maybe this isn't a good Idea.” Dwight declared holding the bag to his chest, but Y/N grabbed it from his shaky hands, and held it above her head. He tried to reach for the dangling cloth bag, but with her other hand Y/N gently pushed him back down.

“Dwight, baby. Whatever _‘it_ ’ is, it’s okay.” Now holding the bag at her side she waited for Dwight to calm down, tears streamed down his flushed face a bit. He seemed _really_ embarrassed. But he nodded softy, giving Y/N permission to look at the contents of the bag. He covered his eyes as she held the bag.

Tentatively looking in, Y/N’s jaw dropped. Inside was the most devilish looking strap-on she had ever seen. About ten inches in length with rims and bumps. Changing her expression to a resting face, Y/N looked at Dwight, his face was completely red and more tears threatened to fall from his eyes, looking into the bag again there was a small bottle of lube. Pulling out both contents from the bag Y/N rested them on Dwight's chest, that was now heaving as he cried from embarrassment. The heat from his face fogging his glasses, as he smudged them from rubbing his tears. 

“Dwight, shhh.” Moving the items to the side, Y/N began to focus on comforting Dwight. His hands attempted to cover his face, but Y/N held them and softly pulled them towards her. Holding his hands softly to her chest, she leaned in and gave him a deep kiss on his forehead. Leaning over to his ear, kissing the lobe before speaking. 

“Baby Dweet, if you wanted to be pegged all you had to do was ask.” Y/N licked his helix before sitting up again, a cocky grin of her face as she looked into Dwight’s shocked eyes. Tears of happiness streamed down. Letting go of his hands, she reached for his smudged glasses, cleaning the lenses with her oversized grey T-shirt. Whipping his tears away, she placed the glasses gently on Dwight’s calming form, booping his nose afterwards with a playful smile. 

“Really?” He said in between hiccups, “You’re okay with it?” He questioned sniffing slightly, as if this were a deal breaker.

“Dwight. . .I love you, there's nothing you could do or say that would make me love you less. I think it’s hot that you want me to peg you.” Y/N growled out the last part before starting to trail feathery kisses down his neck. 

That had been the first time Y/N said ‘I love you’ to Dwight in a meaningful way, and she could tell that Dwight knew that from the way he looked up at her. Bright glossy eyes, holding that awed look. Y/N ate it up. 

He cried and moaned out loudly, the skin near his Adam's apple was really sensitive as Y/N nipped it slightly. Licking down to his collar bone Y/N began to unbutton Dwight’s dress shirt, rubbing her hands delicately against his smooth chest. Teasing his hardened nipples slightly with pinches and twists, making him mewl every so often, his hands found their way back to Y/N’s hips, drawing encouraging circles that tickled her clothed skin.

“-I love you too.” He stammered out, eyes still wet with tears as he spoke, bare chest heaving heavily from all of the touches he was receiving. Despite the couple often ‘laying’ together, Dwight always seemed starved for intimate touches. 

Smiling sweetly, Y/N leaned to Dwight’s lips again, This time letting her lips linger on him for a minute or so. Taking his breath away, and making his tears disappear as well. Pulling away a line of spit connected to them, breaking moments later. Dwight whined slightly at the loss of contact, shifting his hips under Y/N with need. 

Y/N liked when her Baby Dweet became needy, he made such beautiful sounds when he was. Grazing her fingers over his slightly built abs, she let her hands follow his happy trail, teasing along the brim of his boxers that poked above his slacks. 

Sounds of whimpering and the feeling of hips twitching under Y/N only made her elongate her teasing touches, grazing Dwight’s sensitive sides only to go back to the waistband of his boxers, letting it slap against his skin occasionally.

He would yelp and moan and mewl and drool, but Y/N would only proceed if Dwight _begged_.

“You know what you need to do Baby, just say the magic words.” Y/N chanted as she continued to tease his hips and navel. Breathy moans and mewls only came out, and the look in Dwight’s eyes, small glimmers of embarrassment made themselves present. 

“Mommy. . .” His breath was shaky and he looked directly into Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes. Pupils awakening, widening at the spike of dopamine that rushed through her, hunger apparent as she bit her lips.

“What do you want Mommy to do sweetheart.” Retracting her hands and placing them on either side of his head, hair framing around Y/N’s face as she listened to her lover wither and mewl under her.

His hands tried to touch himself, but Y/N then pinned him. Holding his wrist with ease above his head letting him squirm in agonizing neediness, soon it became too much for little Dweet to bear.

“Mommy please touch my cock, please I need you, I love you.” His words were feverish and rushed out of his mouth, he started to tear up again as he waited for Y/N to move her hands.

Y/N placed her hands on his chest, his chest eased at the touch of her delicate hands. Dragging them down she hooked her fingers under Dwight’s trousers and boxers. Pulling them down slowly, Dwight’s belt was already off making this less of a hassle to remove the clothing. 

Holding the clothes in place just before Dwight’s cock would spring free, Y/N leaned into kissing Dwight’s stomach, down around his lower abdominals, lingering around as Dwight involuntarily bucked his hips, at Y/N’s lips, hungry for more kisses. . . For _other_ parts of him. 

“Mommy please, I need you!” Dwight all but hollered desperately, the crying pleas escaping his lips with more ferocity, becoming higher pitched.

Y/N smiled sweetly, clicking her tongue before pulling just his trousers down instantly, having the beige fabric of his khakis stop just at his mid thigh. Grazing her fingertips up his legs, teasingly playing with the waistband of his boxers again. Rubbing his hard on through the thin fabric, a slowly growing wet spot of precum becoming more and more noticeable as the light touches continued. Before he could whimper again, Y/N pulled them down. Dwight gasped at the coldness that swept over his exposed groin, his dick throbbing against his stomach. It sprang to his belly pointing upwards, head red and angry throbbing to life with wet fluid. He covered his mouth with his hand as Y/N stripped him completely bare. His face flushed with embarrassment as he realized he was the only one naked, but it only seemed to excite him more as he twitched at just the thought. 

Giggling softly Y/N began to graze her index finger from the tip to his base, teasing him with light touches. The hand over his mouth did little to muffle the volume of Dwight’s moans, the sounds made Y/N’s chest rumble, it also made her incredibly turned on. Wrapping her hand around his base, Y/N began to jerk Dwight off. The sudden influx of pleasure caused Dwight to stifle a holler, bucking his hips up into Y/N’s hand simultaneously. Y/N only chuckled, using her other hand to hold Dwight’s hip. Quickening the pace Y/N never broke eye contact with Dwight. Even as his eyes fluttered with tears, and as they fluttered shut when he would shout moans into the air. 

Loosening her grip on Dwight’s hip, Y/N trailed her hand down towards Dwight’s opening. Lightly dipping her fingers around the rim as she kept her steady jerking pace. Dwight stilled, hands balled into white fists. His face reddened as he held back whatever sound threatened to spill from his lips. 

“Dwight, _baby_. Let me hear you.” Y/N lovingly commanded, still continuing the movements of her hands as she did. 

As if that was the only motivation he needed, Dwight let loose. Moans roared at the touches that threatened to penetrate his rim, legs shaking and toes curling. 

“AH-Please, please, stop. I gonna-.” Dwight barely huffed out, shushing him silently Y/N quickened the jerking pace and inserted one finger inside him. Dwight came instantly, cum spraying into the air landing on his bare pale stomach. Y/N ceased all touches, but still kept her index finger firmly inside Dwight. Knowing that to fit that strap on inside him would take some foreplay. Withdrawing her hand to rest on her kneeling thigh. Looking down at the crumpled figure beneath her, covering his eyes with his forearm as he caught his breath.

Moving her finger slowly, she began to softly thrust in and out of Dwight’s tight twitching walls. Each thrust being met with a breathy exhale, feeling him loosen and slicken Y/N added another finger. Noticing Dwight’s face slightly contort in pain Y/N let Dwight get used to the stretch before moving again.

“Such a good boy Dwight, two fingers.” Allowing her free hand to travel up Dwight’s chest, neck, and then let it rest at his flushed cheek. Whipping the small amount of tears that escaped across his hot skin 

After a moment of staying still in a loving comfort, Dwight’s insides began to twitch and contract around her fingers.

“Do you want me to move Dwight, are you ready?” E/C/E eyes scanning Dwight’s puppy brown eyes for approval. 

“Please.” His voice came out as a struggling whine, ass clenching down hungrily at Y/N’s fingers. Y/N ate up the needy lover in front of her, beginning to move her fingers at a steady pace. Scissoring him out, squelching noises accompanied by the all familiar melodic moaning. 

Pausing for a moment only to add another digit, slowing the steady pace when Dwight moan-shouted. Dwight’s hand shot out towards Y/N, looking for a part of her to hold onto. Filling his need for contact, Y/N outreached her resting hand and held his. Dwight’s grip was tight, almost as if he was holding onto Y/N for life. His voice projected out into the cabin, ragged and heavy. Their fingers remained entwined, holding onto each other in a loving manner. 

Withdrawing her fingers again, leaving Dwight whimpering slightly. Bringing her fingers up to Dwight’s face, he looked up slightly confused.

“You mind cleaning Mommy’s fingers?” Y/N’s words, although phrased as a question, were not spoken as one. Dwight with tentative lips, wrapped them around the three slick digits. Tasting himself as he did, he sucked.

Feeling Dwight’s warm tongue roll over each fingertip leaving behind thick coatings of saliva. Hot air blowing from his nostrils onto Y/N’s skin, giving her arm slight goosebumps on its surface. 

Withdrawing again with a pop from Dwight’s lips, Y/N leaned in for another kiss. Gently catching Dwight’s lips into her own, licking his lips as she pulled back. Dwight’s red face looked dazed, drool spilling from the corners of his lips, glasses nearly falling off his nose, and a sunset pink blush flushed itself over his shoulders and chest. 

Letting go of his hand, Y/N reached for the strap. She began to adjust it to herself, buckling and fastening the toy to her groin and hips. 

Dwight watched Y/N’s movements with anticipation, watching as she started to strap on the monstrous dildo that he so desperately wished to be demolished by. Each movement excited him, leaving himself blissfully ignorant to the sheer size that would soon occupy his bottom. 

Y/N still fully clothed strapped the strap-on over her jeans, removing her baggy shirt to help with access. Opting to also remove her bra, Y/N flung it off. Dwight’s hands grazed up Y/N’s now exposed abdomen, gripping at her tummy and reaching up towards her breasts. His touch made Y/N gasp slightly. 

Positioning Dwight’s legs open, Y/N grazed the head against Dwight’s opening. Leaning in as she did, giving Dwight easier access to her bust. Reaching to her side again Y/N grabbed the bottle of well needed lube. Y/N knew that this was going to be a tight fit regardless of how much warm up she could do, she was slightly nervous. 

As she was applying the lube to the toy, jerking the slick fluid over the silicon surface until it was drenched. 

“Mommy, please I need you. Please-” Covering his pleading mouth with her lips, Y/N pushed against Dwight. Preparing the tip to pass Dwight’s entrance. 

“Alright baby, you let me know if I need to stop.” Watching him nod with diligence after, his arms wrapping themselves around Y/N’s shoulders. 

Gulping down her anxieties, Y/N pushed the tip in. Dwight hissed quietly, and rolled his hips soon after. Pressing her hips in deeper, Y/N aloud her weight to press the toy in slowly. The raised textured surface created some resistance every now and then. Inch by inch Dwight did his best to remain still, a moan or whimper escaping occasionally from his slick pink lips. 

Once Y/N’s denim clad thighs met with Dwight’s she rested her hips, also resting her forehead against Dwight’s. His body stilled as he let his body relax around the thick toy, just now realizing just how big it was. The stretch felt almost unbearable, needing a distraction his attention was brought to Y/N’s lips. 

Raising his head, he kissed Y/N who gladly kissed back. He let his hands fall from her shoulders to her chest, groping at Y/N’s mounds grazing and pinching at her nipples as they kissed. Y/N moaned into Dwight’s lips at the stimulation. As the two warmed up, Dwight began to feel a heat in his stomach. It pang with his heartbeat and was felt deeply in his core. 

Feeling slightly more comforted by the size, warmth flooding his mind and body, Dwight experimentally rolled his hips against Y/N’s. Taking this as a sign Y/N began to start a slow pace. Pulling all the way out before slowly plowing back in. Dwight’s moans were louder than ever. Each bump Dwight could feel rub against his most sensitive areas, each time the strap on went fully inside the tip met with his prostate. His only stability was holding onto Y/N’s shoulders as he threw his head back to release the plethora of moans entrapped in him. 

Y/N began to gain more confidence in herself seeing Dwight give such a positive reaction, she began to up the pace and power behind her thrusts, which were met with even louder moans and cries. Sloppy slaps and plops echoed through the cabin, and vibrated through the walls. The air in the cabin was hot and smelled of sweat and _other_ fluids. The wooden floor creaking against every thrust Dwight’s acing core received. Y/N looked down at the man she had dominated. Sure she’s been ‘on top’ before with Dwight, but never on top of him in this sense. 

Enthusiastic to get Dwight to climax again, Y/N grabbed onto Dwight’s hips and began to match her thrusts with his hips. Pounding now relentlessly onto Dwight’s prostate, making his feel white pleasure surge through his stomach. Stars blurring his vision as he roared out a final moan, Y/N’s strap on buried deep inside of him as he came a second load onto his chest. 

Giving him a moment to breathe before pulling out the strap-on with a loud pop, Y/N sat up in her position completely mesmerized by the broken man in front of her. His cheeks red as gala apples, and his aching hole now gaping and clenching at the air. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, glazing his body giving him a heavenly afterglow. His eyes drooped and looked as though they could hardly stay open.

“Too much for you baby?” Y/N chuckled out, now laying beside Dwight, whipping Dwight's stomach before covering them both with the curtains. 

“No, just right. That felt really good Mommy. I love you so much.” Dwight snuggled onto Y/N’s bare chest, pressing his nose to her heart before dozing off into her arms. 

Despite not knowing where Dwight was even able to acquire such a _toy_ , Y/N was glad he did. Satisfied to know that she was able to satisfy her Baby Dweet, Y/N also dozed off. Kissing Dwight’s forehead before she did. 

“I love you too Dwight.” Whispering it out into the cabin, Y/N soon faced slumber herself. Leaving it up to her future self to come up with an explanation for the group, they surely would have noticed their disappearance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you found any errors, or see areas where I could improve let me know! I love me some constructive criticism! 
> 
> Feel free to request!


	3. Bill Overbeck/Female Reader (Age difference/ Daddy issues)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Overbeck/Female Reader ----->Feel free to request! FLUFF/No NSFW
> 
> Yay! This is the first request I am writing! Thank you @GreenwoodArcher for the prompt!  
> "Hello! Feel free to ignore this if you don't want to write it, but could I request something fluffy with Bill x female reader? Maybe she starts avoiding him because she realizes she has feelings for him, because she's bit insecure and younger and surely he'd never like her like that, and Bill confronts her about avoiding him one day.'
> 
> Also Happy New Year everyone! I hope that this year isn't as much as a shit show, God forbid we ever have fucking stability. I hope that for you and whomever you care for get everything they want out of this year, ya'll deserve it. 
> 
> Bill and reader both have feelings for each other, they are both chickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY/ No smut this time around ----->But feel free to request it!
> 
> This time around the chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones I wrote, but I did put some thought into it! 
> 
> -Hugging  
> -Crying comfort  
> -Good advice  
> -Reader has Daddy issues/ her father was absent  
> -Bill isn't a weird pervert  
> -The heart wants what the heart wants
> 
> Feel free to request, just so long as the characters are of age anything is on the table.

It was quiet at the camp. Seemingly everyone had experienced a trial leaving the group drained, some even had more then one trial. Nea and Meg napped against one another by the fire softly snoring in dream filled bliss they had just gotten back from being sacrificed at there second trial, other than that it seemed like everyone else found a resting area elsewhere. Most likely in a secluded part of the forest to get privacy.

Y/N was a bit restless despite having had quite the exhaustive trial herself. She had been chased and nearly tunneled to death by the clown all trial, he seemed obsessive towards her for some reason. Never giving her a chance to get away, or help the others with generators. Chasing her around Auto Haven, and eventually hooking her by the time all the generators were completed. She remembered being so tired, feeling that she had done enough for her team, she wanted the Entity to claim her. Her leg muscles and chest burned and ached as she hung on the hook and as the tendrils of the Entity sprouted to claim her life. Looping that stupid clown for as long as she did the pain was to be expected. Doubting that she had enough energy to struggle, Y/N was ready to give up. All she hoped for was her teammates safety as well as _Bill's_. 

A smile raised itself on her lips as she reminisced on how Bill came to her rescue, taking a hit to ensure that she made it out with the rest of the team. His face beaming at hers in victory as they ran through the gate together. Y/N had feelings for the older man, not that she would ever express this to anyone outside her own head. She felt in many ways _dirty_ for having feelings for someone that was so much older than her, but it didn't hurt to have fantasies. . .

_ ’ Right _ _?’_ She eventually questioned herself, huffing out a stress filled sigh before resting her chin on her wrist hunching over as she sat with her elbows on her thighs. She sat in thoughtful silence. Bill had been there for her since the beginning. Bill was the first person she met in the Entity realm, and was the first person to guide and protect her through her first trial. She was really able to open up to him about her life, and her past. Bill did the same, they confided in each other. The two were like peas in a pod, in an indescribable way they really clicked. 

Y/N never really had a strong male figure in her life, her father left when she was young, and the _‘gentlemen’_ that her mother would often date were not interested in kids. Y/N's mother didn't raise her, Y/N's mother managed her and treated Y/N as a burden to her love life. Often blaming Y/N for her fathers abandonment. Her mother was a transactional person, Y/N had plenty of books, toys, and warm blankets but all Y/N wanted was for someone to love her unconditionally. Y/N was always jealous of her friends and their fathers. 

Y/N remembered her school having a _‘Father Daughter Dance’_. She didn't bother going, but Y/N remembered the pictures of the event from her yearbook. The happy young girls dancing with their fathers, their dresses cascading in rainbows of colors. Father’s faces beaming with pride and happiness for their fathers. Y/N’s stomach collapsed just thinking of it. She couldn't understand why she couldn't have had that. 

Y/N never really understood self worth until she met Bill. Y/N never really thought she amounted to anything, but Bill would only scoff when he’d hear Y/N talking down on herself. 

_ ' _ _ You’ve got a good head on your shoulders kid, you're smart and talented. Don’t sell yourself short, everyone here including me thinks you are admirable. You’ll see it one day _ _.'_ Bill’s words rang through her head, and they stayed rent free. Y/N never really understood why Bill cared so much for her. Her thoughts humored the idea that perhaps Bill liked her back. 

Y/N shook it off as just having limited people to talk to. She was sure that if they were out of the Entity realm, he wouldn't give her a second glance. She was much too young, there was no way Bill would return her feelings. 

Y/N shuffled her feet on the ground softly, slight sadness in her movements. Standing up and eventually walking towards the lake, holding her arms close to her chest as she walked the well-worn trail. She didn't notice, but tears streamed down her face as she walked out into the forest. Y/N knew that at any minuet Bill would be back, and she didn't want to face him while she was plagued with her thoughts. Embarrassed by her tears she continued wiped her face and kept walking. 

Moments latter, back at the camp Bill and David finally returned from their trial, seeing Meg and Nea who were now both awake, but both groggy.

“We were wondering when you boys would be back.” Nea chirped, sitting up to greet the men that slowly approached the fire. 

Meg yawned and stretched, “How did it go with Pyramid head after he sacrificed us?” Meg asked scratching her neck, leaning on Nea for support almost causing her to topple over. 

“We were able to finish the final gen and get a gate open, David almost didn't make it but we managed.” Bill huffed out as David sat down at the base of a tree, dozing off almost instantly. 

“That’s good, sorry we couldn't do more.” Meg sighed, wrapping her arms around Nea’s torso. Burying her face in her back as she tried to go back to sleep.

“We’re all exhausted. I don’t blame you. . .You wouldn't happen to know if Y/N is in another trial?” Bill questioned Nea.

She smugly smiled before shaking her head, "She shouldn't be, I saw her walk towards the lake just before you guys got back. She looked like she was thinking about something, everything with the last trial go alright?” Nea elbowed Bill suggestively, she had noticed how the two seemed to _‘click’_ , Nea was one to know that you don’t choose who you love, therefore what gave her the right to judge. 

“I-I’m just worried for her. . . I think something is bothering her, she’s been avoiding me. . .I. . .I should go talk to her. . . _Right_?” Bill looked back at Nea before walking towards the trail.

“Yes, yes you should. Go be her knight in shining armor!” Meg squealed from over Nea’s shoulder. Bill’s face instantly flushed, but he marched forward, lighting a cigarette and puffing it down in distress as he hiked. 

Truth be told he had an intense feeling for the girl. Not that his attraction for her stemmed from a weird fetish or anything, he just really felt that he was losing his will to fight until he met Y/N. Being in a battle field, being in the apocalypse, and then to be sucked into a different dimension altogether, it’s easy for a soldier to lose their drive.

But seeing how helpless and scared Y/N was at first, her timid and shy nature made him want to protect her. And doing so he got to know her. She was bright and insightful, creative and graceful even in deathly situations. Meeting her and seeing her live and breath and laugh gave Bill purpose, a reason to keep fighting to survive. To live to see Y/N’s happy moments and her sad moments, to be there for her. 

Being with Y/N made him feel the most normal. Through all his trauma and all his losses, Y/N was there to pick up his broken pieces and mend him back together by just being unshamefully herself. Bill had never felt so passionately about a person like this before, and despite not looking for love, love found him. 

Bill walked with purpose as he strides down to the nearby lake, Stepping out the chars of his cigarette before stepping out to the shoreline. Looking around at his surroundings, he saw Y/N sitting on a log. Her Y/E/C eyes were scanning over the black sky, he slowly approached. The passion he felt from before seemed to swell in his chest and fester at his throbbing heart, it felt as though his chest had been compressed in an air tight chamber. The pressure building in his throat. 

_‘Why does it always do this?'_ Bill thought to himself as he clutched his heart through his shirt, looking at her shining Y/H/C hair that was illuminated by luminescent moss that grew in the trees. The moss being the only source of light in the forest other than torches. Stepping closer to her figure, he noticed that she was softly crying. 

Seeing her now trembling form and wet eyes made his heart pang, taking off his coat he dropped it upon her trembling shoulders and sat next to her. Wrapping his arm around her instinctively, Y/N wasted no time as she leaned into his warm form. Nuzzling her heart into the side of his chest, still weeping silently. 

Rubbing delicate circles on her back Bill aloud Y/N to cry freely, letting her tears bleed onto his shirt. He didn't care. 

“It’s alright, let it out.” Bill moved both arms around her, Y/N moving her head towards the middle of his chest.

Y/N was a blushing mess in his arms, but between her face being flushed by tears and embarrassment she knew that Bill couldn't tell. His comforting hug only made her cry harder, knowing that Bill was probably only hugging her because she was crying. The whole reason she came to the lake was to cry about him, but now he’s here.  Bill’s warm arms and smoky scent were just a reminder to Y/N of what she could never allow herself to have. The man that she felt closest too was too old for her. 

After a while the crying subsided and the two broke the hug, now just sitting side by side each other in silence. Neither of them knew what to say.

“Are you alright?” Bill asked, looking over at Y/N’s flushed face. Her eyes still glossy with wetness with dark bags from lack of sleep. 

Y/N only chuckled. “Yeah. . . Sorry, I’ll be okay.” Y/N’s voice was hoarse from crying, she spoke in a hushed tone. She looked into Bill’s grey-blue eyes and smiled pitifully. 

“If you don’t mind me asking. . .  _ Why were you crying  _ ?” Y/N stiffened at the question, unsure of what or how she was going to explain herself. 

“Just. . .You know. . . Stress I guess.” Y/N herself cringed at her lie. The tone of her voice not sounding confident in her answer at all. 

Bill easily saw through her lie, ‘ _ What is she hiding? _ _’_ He thought to himself before speaking again.

“You don’t have to lie Y/N, I know that whatever's bothering you has been affecting you for a while. . . I just want to see you happy again, maybe I can help you?” Bill held Y/N’s hands in his, now sitting in front of her. His eyes looked into Y/N’s as she kept her gaze at their hands. 

There was a moment of silence. Nothing but the sound of the lake water slowly waving to and from the shore, and the chirping sounds of cicadas filled the bitter air.  A sigh escaped Y/N’s lips as she met Bill’s gaze, starting into his wise eyes. She saw how they hurt, she saw the hurt in his expression. 

“Why do you care so much about me?” She asked, breaking the science to be met with more silence.  Bill’s heart was pounding in his chest, it beat in his ears. 

“Y/N. . .You give me reason to keep going, keeping you alive and happy is all I want to do. I want to see you thrive, and seeing you so down like this for so long. . . I feel like I failed you in some way.” He let his eyes fall to the ground.

Y/N heart skipped a beat when his eye’s left hers, she let his words sink in for a moment.

“I. . . I really like someone. . . I have for a while, I just know they don’t like me in the same way.” Still in her horse voice, Y/N vaguely let Bill in. His eyes didn't meet hers, he still seemed saddened. . .Even more so perhaps?

Bill felt as though he was punched in the gut, but in his mind he realized that this day would come, when Y/N would find a suiter. He just hoped that whoever he was, he hopped he could make her smile again. Smiling faintly, thankful that the situation wasn't too serious. Still, his heart ached. 

“That’s it? Y/N you don’t know unless you tell 'em. The worst thing that could happen is rejection, and even then I’d doubt they’re dumb enough to turn you down. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life.” Bill let go of Y/N’s hands, smiling at her bittersweetly. He hoped that whoever it was from the camp would make her happy, and if they didn't Bill would see that they did. 

“You think I should tell them, even if they react badly?” Y/N asked, pulling on Bill’s shirt as he stood up. Looking up to him with those dazzling eyes. 

His heart pang again at her beauty, “Yes, you should. Why would anyone react badly? The worst they can say is that they don’t feel the same way, doesn't mean you can’t still be in that person’s life or still be friends.” Bill said wisely. Pulling Y/N up by the arm so they were both standing. 

“Let's go tell ‘em now, I’m sure everyone is at camp by now.” Bill said, chuckling a bit. 

“What-No way!” Y/N became flustered, but Bill continued to walk.

“Aww come on, let me guess. . . Is it Quentin?” Bill said jokingly, counting on his finger.

“Oh my god! No way- he’s like a brother to me!” Y/N held her hands out, shaking her head. 

“Okay. . .Is it Jake, he’s pretty good looking. Strong silent type.” Bill winked counting another finger. 

Becoming even more flustered Y/N kept shaking her head.” No, no, no- Jake is nice but no!” 

Bill gave Y/N a skeptical look smiling smugly, “It is Jake isn't it! If you won’t tell him I will.” Bill shrugged and started walking again. 

Panic set in Y/N and she rushed over to Bill grabbing onto his arm with both hands and pulling him to her. She looked into his eyes for a second, she noticed the dullness in Bill’s eyes. 

“Bill. . .It’s you.” Her voice was meek and she sounded as though she was on the verge of tears. Something sparked in Bill's eyes. 

“. . . What.” Bill stood in disbelief. Y/N took his silence as rejection, she stood crying in place knees wobbling as she did. She wrapped his jacket around her face, wanting to hide from him.  What she didn't expect was for two familiarly warm arms to wrap themselves around her again.

“You silly girl, why didn’t you just say?” Y/N hugged him back at his words, now crying out of relief. 

“You’re not mad?” Y/N whimpered out, rubbing her eyes while wrapping her arms around his neck. Bill laughed boisterously at her question, in turn she laughed with him. 

“For me. . .It’s you too.” Bill said, head over Y/N’s shoulder as he spoke softly into her ear. 

Y/N could not contain her surprise, hugging him a tad too tight on his neck before giggling like a mad woman.  Bill chuckled back, Grabbing the girl by her waist and hoisting her up. Holding her so that her feet barely touched the ground. T he duo stayed hugging and laughing at each other for a while, until Bill set Y/N back to the ground. 

“I was scared that you would think I was too young. . .” Y/N said bashfully, rubbing the back of her neck. Eyes glancing at Bill’s face to see his reaction. 

He nodded, he can understand where her anxieties stemmed. “There is an age gap, but the feelings I have for you are real. We are both consenting, I think we can make it work.” Bill said in his wise tone of voice, glimmers of hope in his eyes as he looked to his dearest Y/N. Her eyes met his instantly.

“What if the others don’t see that. . .” She whispered in a solemn tone. Bill nodded at her statement, knowing that there would probably be a select few that think their relationship as _‘taboo’_. But Nea and Meg seemed to support Bill and Y/N, even David mentioned to Bill how he should ask her out. 

“I think they’ll get over it, and if they don’t to hell with ‘em.” Bill pulled Y/N back into his arms again. Resting his head on top of hers as he held her closely, feeling her heartbeat with his in the same rapid pace. 

“I love you Y/N, I always have. . .” Bill expressed, the weight that used to press so deathly on his chest seemed to lift. 

Y/N giggled and looked up at Bill, “I love you too Bill, thank you.” 

“For what?” Bill asked, the two let go of one another. Holding hands while walking to camp now.

“For giving me something to live for too, I want you to live for you.” The couple smiled, now holding each other by the waist as they walked. 

There was sure to be some awkward glances, but the couple had confidence that their affection for each other would outshine the obvious differences that they had. And regardless of the Camp’s approval, the two would stay devoted to each other and their happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to point out any errors in my writing, and feel free to leave me some constructive criticism! I am only human, so expect me to make mistakes every now and then!
> 
> And again Happy New Years to everyone, I hope things start turning around for everyone! 
> 
> Requests are open!


	4. The Doctor (Herman Carter)/Pregnant Female Reader (Pregnant sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second request writing that I have done! Thank you @Lixard for the request you sent in! I believe this is also my first writing to this one-shot collection of the New Year! I hope ya'll are doing well, stay hydrated and wear your masks! 
> 
> "A pregnancy sex with The Doctor and female reader would be sweet if you’re comfortable with that. 👉👈" -Lixard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I would like to make clear that The Doctor might be out of character a bit, but that is to be expected from an erotic fanfiction. . .  
> The Doctor/Pregnant Reader ------->Feel free to request!
> 
> CONSENSUAL/ No Noncon
> 
> -Kissing (a lot)  
> -Pregnant Reader  
> -Reader's body has become more sensitive  
> -Reader has swollen boobies  
> -Doctor has big pp  
> -Doctor cries  
> -Blow Job  
> -Reader gets eaten out  
> -Gentle to rough  
> -Aftercare

Y/N was currently napping on one of the many hospital beds in Larry’s Institution. She snored softly as she slept, wrapping herself in the thick woolen blankets. Curling herself inward instinctively to protect her protruding belly. Y/N had been in the Entity realm for a long while now. Before she would go to trials, do generators, escape, rinse and repeat. But one trial she was sent alone. . .Or so she thought. She and the Doctor had been sent to Larry’s together, at first Y/N thought this to be punishment to her by the Entity. She was surprised when the Doctor actually confessed that he actually requested this one on one time. 

_“You’re unlike any specimen I have ever encountered. . . “_ She remembered his voice clearly. The rough tone accompanied by his uncontrollable giggling. 

In previous trials with the Doctor, Y/N couldn’t help but feel slight pity for the man. While she was searching through chests she found old records and paperwork, it was all about a _‘Herman Carter’_ and all of the atrocious experiments that were conducted by him and on him. She had become attached to the story of this broken man, listening to each spine chilling tape, and reading each and every paragraph of the atrocious experiments that were wrongfully conducted. Y/N soon found an image of the man she had been reading about, to know that the Doctor used to be such a beautiful man before all of the torture. It broke her heart. She found herself conflicted, both morally and emotionally by this predicament. 

A few trials after, she was able to collect most if not all of the papers and tapes she could find, she pilled them together and left a note before she went through the exit gate. 

_‘Dr. Carter,_

_I found these throughout the institute. I figured you would want them in your possession. I just want to express how sorry I am to know that you have gone through such pains, no one deserves that. What happened will remain between me, you and those papers and tapes. Despite the pain you have caused me and my friends, exposing your pains is against my morals. -Y/N’_

Y/N remembered how hesitant she was while leaving the papers, wondering if he ever got them. Entering the fog with the _‘ifs’_ and _‘whats’_. But overall she felt satisfied, to her if there were papers floating around about trauma in her life, she would want them in her possession. Despite the ill treatment she has faced against him, she couldn't blame him. _Could she?_

The Doctor did see her note, and the papers with the tapes. He was perplexed. _‘Was she hoping to gain pity?’_ He thought jokingly to himself, unable to comprehend this girl’s sudden act of kindness. To him it wasn't earned in the slightest, and certainly there was an ulterior motive afoot. _‘Right?’_ he couldn't help but hypothesize Y/N's intentions.

He didn't understand Why she had done this. . . But he was _thankful_ that she did. Truth be told he was frightened and embarrassed about his past. Despite the limited amount of people that could see these documents, he’d rather perish then have to explain or be questioned about it. He found himself. . . _Grateful_ for Y/N. That’s when he knew he had to see her again, on his terms. 

Plagued with uncertainty he was able to pull a favor in with the Entity to see her, and only her. He had so many questions, so many ideas, so much _desire_. His interest in the Girl becoming an obsession of his. _'Why does she affect me like this?'_

Upon seeing her short figure scurry around the Institution he had called home for so long, he found it hard to approach her. Watching her from a distance intensely, watching as she grazed her hands on door frames before going through them, watched as she roamed the halls. Her Y/C/E eyes scanning each worn wall and stained room with such frightful grace. He approached from behind her as she was scouting near the basement. Unsure of how to make his presence known without scaring her. . .

_‘Why do I care if she gets scared?’_ He found himself asking. 

Clearing his throat he watched as Y/N's body flinched as she jumped and shrieked. 

“I’m sorry- you're just. . . You’re unlike any specimen I have ever encountered, why. . Why for me?” His voice seemed octaves lower than it usually was, his rough voice hitting Y/N’s chest like a bass drum. He uncontrollably giggled afterwards, but Y/N seemed to visibly still at his words.

Her eyes looked as though she had been caught in headlights, wide as saucers. Her hands held themselves close to her chest, her legs trembled. The Doctor couldn't help but think of her as a frightened deer, ready to flee at any moment from his hideous form. . _. But she didn't._

“There was just so much pain. . .So much hurt, for just one person. . .” Her voice was meek, but she seemed confident. Her skin paled as the Doctor inched closer to her. 

“So you pitied me?” He asked, trying to find a way to villainize her. There had to be fault in this girl, no one would help a monster like him. 

“Not pity, sympathy. Empathy even, you didn't deserve to be hurt like that Mr. Carter. . . They ruined you, when they had no good reason to. They manipulated you with the promise of knowledge and opportunity. You were impressionable, and smart, they took advantage of that and made you hurt other people.” Her eyes stared into his unashamedly as she spoke, Her dazzling eyes penetrating deep into his with such pure intensity. His heart panging in an elongated throb as she used his name. 

He stared at her in silence, unable to keep his festering feelings of grief and sadness at bay any longer. He could feel his eyes water as he thought back to all of the people he hurt and the people that hurt him. 

He used his forearm to cover his face, he felt like a child for being so vulnerable in front of such an innocent good willed woman. Whimpering in defeat as he let his tears roll down his face freely. He couldn't remember a time where such kind words were spoken towards him, it was possibly a lifetime. He couldn't help but weep when he was reminded of just how alone and trapped he was. Crossing both arms around his face now he felt a sob rack through his body. Crawling up his spine before it shook through him with intensity, his heart patterning in embarrassment. What he did not expect was for small warm arms to wrap themselves around his abdomen, when he looked through his arms he saw the same supportive Y/C/E eyes looking back at him. With a saddened look of her own as she embraced him. 

“It’s ok, let it out.” Her voice dripped into his ears like honey. Providing him comfort in her arms, he allowed himself to sob freely. Placing his hands timidly onto her shoulders as he did. She never flinched, she didn't even blink. 

Once he was able to get over his tears, Y/N stood on her tippy toes to whip the tears from his pale brown skin. 

“Aren’t you scared of me?” He asked, his voice more hoarse from crying. 

Y/N shrugged, still hugging his torso. “Regardless of what has happened in past trials, it’s not like death is permanent here. . . I’m scared but in a different way. . .” Y/N seemed to trail off into thought. Herman allowed the silence to accumulate before he couldn't take it anymore.

“How do I scare you now?” His curiosity building, creating assumptions and some sort of rational solution, but what answer he was met with would change him forever. 

“I’m scared. . .I’m scared that I might love you.” Their eyes never broke contact. His glossy brown eyes looking into her Y/C/E eyes, with a broken look. 

Herman couldn't wrap his head around what he was hearing at all. His eyes began to leak more hot tears. 

“Even though I’m a _monster_ , even though I _hurt_ you, after _everything_ you read about me. . . How could you love _me_?” His voice broke again, on the verge of sobbing for a second time. But Y/N’s arms held himself around him tightly, her attitude to comfort him becoming stubborn. 

“You're not a monster. . .You were exploited and shaped into one. Reading your reports, reading the reports done on you, it gave me perspective. I love the man you were, and I love the man I know you can become. I can see that you’ve been hurting. . . Even though you’ve killed me and my friends, tortured us even. I know it stems from not only being in this realm but from your past. We are what our environment shapes us to be, you can’t be blamed for that. But I think there is still good in you Herman. . .” Her tender tone accompanied by her wise words, it made his heart flutter. 

“Your feelings are reciprocated. . .I’ve never felt such affections for a person before. I can’t promise that I’ll always be collected, but for you I want to be able to restrain myself. . . If you’ll have me?” His words trailed off as the two laughed together in a good hearted fashion. 

Six months later, and Y/N was curled on the hospital bed with her bulging belly. Herman was out doing trials, although he was a lot more tame and forgiving as per Y/N’s request. He still had to please the Entity, but the effort was put forward non the less. 

Y/N herself, since she was sent to Larry’s has not been in a trial herself. Thinking it to be the Entity’s mercy for the soon to be mother. 

As Y/N was waking up for one of her many naps, Herman’s heavy footsteps could be heard approaching. She stretched rubbing her belly lovingly.

“Hermie, are you back?” Y/N called out while sitting up to greet her partner with a sloppy kiss. Ever since Y/N had shown signs of pregnancy, she noticed slight changes in herself. She was a lot more sensitive and hormonal, making her _very_ affectionate without really realizing it. Herman was heavily affected by how touchy she became, he felt his chest seize and tighten at her soft touches every time. 

Upon Herman’s silent entrance, he just sat next to Y/N and let her kiss him all over his face and mouth without protest. Y/N noticed his silent treatment and began to get worried.

“Is something wrong Hermie?” She leaned on him with her chin on his shoulder, tracing circles on his lower back as she awaited his response. 

“Just. . . Just a stressful trial. . .” Herman confessed. The survivors recently found out where Y/N had gone, and were basically terrorizing him about it. Begging him not to _hurt_ her despite him relaying her messages that she was fine. They think he has her captive. 

“I’m sorry. . .I know what can cheer you up though. . .” Y/N trailed off with a devious smile. 

She gracefully slid from the bed and kneeled between Herman’s legs, gripping each of his thighs as she got on her knees. 

“Y/N you don’t have to-” He was cut off by Y/N not only unbuttoning his pants but by her pleading tone.

“Sweetie, I want to. . .Will you let me.” She said, dragging out her words while slowly pulling down his pant’s zipper. 

Herman remand quiet for a second, looking down to the hungry figure below him, her eyes starting into his own with the same intensity they’ve always had. Seeing the neediness in her posture, as she rubbed her legs together. 

“Please. . .Please Y/N do it.” He finally caved.

Without missing a beat Y/N uncovered Herman’s large member from the confinement of his dress pants. He sighed out as Y/N gave him a few elongated strokes with her warm hands. Giving him some well appreciated friction which caused the head of his cock to throb and leak pre cum, slickening the hand job. After a while of stroking Y/N chuckled at how responsive Herman was, between his twitching member, his slightly bucking hips, and his hushed moans of appraisal, Y/N was pleased by how she affected him. Y/N then took the tip of his dick to her lips, teasing his tip with her heated tongue before licking at his veined shaft. 

Herman sucked in his breath while this happened, the warm strokes he felt from her humid appendage making him shudder and hold in his breath. Balling one of his hands in a fist into the mattress, while his other hand went to cover his mouth. Doing his best to hold his composure. Y/N loved to see him wither under her touch. Finally taking more of him into his mouth, Herman inhaled sharply and moaned shortly after. Y/N moaned as she took more of his length into his mouth, using her hands to stroke the length she couldn't fit in her mouth without gagging too much. Vibrations from her vocal cords sent spikes of white pleasure through him, making his stomach start to knot up.

“So close already, Hermie? We just started.” Y/N teased removing his large member from her mouth. Leaving his cock to twitch and throb at the loss of contact.

“Please. . .” Herman barely managed to choke out.

“Please what?” Y/N giggled, rubbing her baby bump while standing up. Looking into Herman’s eyes innocently, lips slightly reddened and swollen from their activities. Saliva glossed over her lips erotically, making it hard for Herman to resist. Catching her lips into a heated kiss, pulling her towards himself softly to lay on the hospital bed. Allowing his hand to trail down the sun dress that Y/N had been wearing. Grazing her swollen chest causing a whimper on her end, and trailing to her raised stomach rubbing the baby bump lovingly while the two kissed.

“Please. . .Can we have sex, it’s been so long.” Herman huffed as he started to trail his hand down to the hem of Y/N’s panties, teasing his fingers under the waistband every so often. Waiting for Y/N’s response.

Ever since Y/N had found out that she was pregnant, she had been a bit reluctant to have sex when she was at about four months in. Sure they had done mouth and hand stuff, but that’s as far as Y/N would let it go. She was sure everything would be fine, it’s just that Herman was so _large_ . Y/N’s body had also gone through some changes, larger breasts that were sensitive to the touch, and as for her _nether region_ it was also _very_ sensitive. She was also slightly apprehensive of how much weight she had gained and her belly bump, she felt unattractive sometimes. 

After giving it some thought, Y/N placed her hand over Herman’s. 

She smiled timidly, “I can’t promise it’ll be like before. . . Just please go slow.” She spoke, pushing his fingertips down to her aching clitoris in desperation. 

“Y/N, I just want to get close to you. As long as it’s you, it’s amazing.” He whispered into her ear. Rubbing circles around her clit as he spoke, her moans releasing themselves from within Y/N. 

The pleasure from her new found sensitivity, she was experiencing it was unlike anything she felt before, his tender touches to her most guarded anatomy sent flares and jolts inside her. 

Herman began to finger the outside of Y/N’s entrance, he was able to slick himself easily with her endless stream of fluids that erupted from her. He then pushed one finger inside, immediately going to her g-spot. Slowly thrusting his finger in and out, curling it and uncurling it. Y/N felt as though she would burst at any moment, feeling her hips seize and buck with his fingers as she was near orgasm. Herman abruptly removed his fingers, causing Y/N to sigh in neediness, rolling her hips in search for the lost digit. 

“So close already Y/N, we just started?” Herman teased, phrasing Y/N’s words from before. She laughed in slight defeat.

Herman changed his position, now between Y/N’s legs. Her thighs on either side of him as he parted her legs, looking down at her underwear he smiled at the obvious arousal pooling at her crotch. Leaning down he caught her panties with his teeth, slowly dragging them down before pulling them the rest of the way off with his hands. Leaving Y/N exposed to him. She shivered as he did this, anticipation for more of his touch flooded her senses.

“Got to get you warmed up a bit. . .” Herman’s voice deeply stated before taking a hold of both of Y/N’s legs and putting them over his shoulders, giving him clear access to Y/N’s entrance.

Y/N blushed at the lewd display of Herman between her legs, her face red and mouth hanging open breathing heavily. Gripping onto the blanket underneath her she braised herself.

Herman started out by giving Y/N a long lick from her entrance up to her clit, licking along her back and forth to be sure she was nice and wet. Y/N moaned loudly, her voice echoing through the abandoned room. She focused on the pleasure Herman’s tongue was giving her, and it’s warmth. She could feel a river of slick escape her, and run down her legs and bottom. 

The buzz that she felt within her hips as Herman began to eat her out caused her to buck her hips in circles, Herman soon held her down and started to fuck her with his tongue. Stretching her entrance in the process with a satisfying burn. Y/N’s knuckles turned white as she held onto the blanket for support, her mouth hanging open freely as her head was thrown back. The lewd sounds she made only made Herman what to do more. He speed up his tongue fucking and started to also rub her clit in circles using his thumb. Y/N nearly screamed in pleasure, cumming near instantly into Herman’s awaiting mouth. Collecting her fluids in her mouth before sitting up. 

On his knees hovering over Y/N he spat her fluids onto his thick rob, coving it in her slick. Y/N shivered at the sight of him jerking his cock with her fluids. Positioning himself between her legs, he leaned to give Y/N a kiss before pushing in.

After the tip popped in, the rest went in easy, the two moaned into each others mouths as Herman inches into Y/N carefully. Being sure that his beloved wasn't in too much pain. Herman pushed up Y/N’s dress exposing her baby bump and tender breasts. Y/N instinctively tried to hide herself but Herman grabbed her arms and held her wrists above her head with one hand.

“You're so beautiful Y/N, don’t even think about hiding yourself.” He growled into her ear, causing her to slightly whimper.

“It’s just. . . I know I’m bigger now. . . I just felt like you wouldn't like that.” Y/N said in between pauses of pleasure as Herman started to suck on the sensitive flesh of Y/N’s breasts. Her nipples hardening under his flat hot tounge, she whined as he sucked on her sensitive flesh. 

Herman made it to his hilt, causing both to moan loudly. He leaned down to Y/N’s ear, placing both hands on either side of her head. 

“Y/N you are glowing, if I’m being honest with you. . . Seeing you like this just makes me want to put another baby in you. You're like a goddess, I don’t care that you’re bigger. Your pregnant with **my child** , it’s so fucking **sexy**.” His voice was low and gravely, he lightly chuckled as he began to slowly move his hips, hitting Y/N’s g-spot each time he thrusted in.

The pace was slow and passionate, Y/N’s hands went to Herman’s shoulders. She played with his lab coat’s collar and caressed his face as he rolled his hips. She pulled his head down to meet her lips again, he kissed her back. The kiss began to get more feverish causing Herman to pick up the pace with his thrusting. Wet slaps lewdly echoed throughout the room along with the sounds of ragged breathing from both Y/N and Herman.

Teeth hit teeth, tongue fought with tongue, and each of them began to get more and more breathless. Soon Herman changed up the position, moving Y/N onto her side and placing one of her legs on his shoulder before moving again at an animalistic pace.

He successfully was able to make Y/N a moaning mess, hitting her deepest parts without falter. Her breasts and hair moved with his thrusts, as he looked down at her glowing skin and full figure he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have Y/N all to himself. 

Y/N held her hands to her stomach as Herman pleasured her, rubbing her bump instinctively to comfort herself. 

Watching the sweat formulate on her body as she twitched around him he knew she was close. Holding the bed’s frame he started to pound ruthlessly into Y/N’s wet twitching hole. She screamed out a moan as she rode out her second orgasm, her toes curling as she squirted around Herman’s fat cock, allowing him to thrust even faster with the new slick. He kept bucking, close to release himself. With a few hard snaps of his hips he emptied himself inside Y/N, moaning out her name as he did. 

Collapsing to Y/N’s side, still buried deep inside of her. Giving themselves a moment to breath before he pulled out, leaving her hole gushing his hot white load. 

“So much for going slow.” Y/N joked, laughing as she laid next to Herman, letting her fingers graze his jaw.

“Sorry. . . It was hard to stop, you were just so. . . _Sexy_.” He purred out, kissing Y/N’s neck and chest tenderly before covering her with the woolen blanket. Tucking her in with a loving embrace. 

“If you ever have another stressful trial Hermie, all you have to do is ask.” Y/N winked at him seductively. Kissing his forehead before letting the drowsiness consume her once again.

Once Y/N was asleep, Herman made haste to get a washcloth and some warm water to clean his dearest Y/N. 

Watching her breathing figure in content as he washed her glowing skin. Rubbing over her belly, thinking of the person his unborn child would become, kissing Y/N's stomach before laying next to her himself to doze off. The stress of his trials now long forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again Lixard for your request, I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> If you notice any spelling errors or see anywhere I could improve, feel free to comment and tell me! I enjoy help and criticism, I'm only human expect me to make mistakes!
> 
> Also feel free to request anything, my only rule is that the characters have to be of age!


	5. The Trapper/Female Reader (Noncon/Bondage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I am so sorry for the wait! A lot has happened in my life. The main reason for my absence was that my grandpa had to have two heart surgeries and almost didn't make it. I've spent the time focusing on my family and wasn't too focused on writing. My grandpa is doing much better I'm happy to report, and I feel a lot more comfortable writing again! 
> 
> -(NONCON WARNING THIS TIME AROUND) (if you are triggered by rape, blood, or anything on that spectrum I highly suggest skipping this oneshot)- 
> 
> This chapter was requested by @0ThatFanGirl0 I'm very sorry for the wait!  
> "Could you write Trapper/reader with rape?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader/The Trapper ------->Feel free to request!!!
> 
> Short summary, you are captured by The Trapper.
> 
> Very much noncon/ no consent what-so-ever. (You have been warned) 
> 
> -Forced blowjob  
> -Forced bondage  
> -bloody bondage  
> -Reader is in obvious pain  
> -The Trapper doesn't speak through most of it  
> -Painful sex  
> -Trapper has dirty pp  
> -Trapper has big pp  
> -No happy ending

Y/N was currently sobbing silently in a locker. Tears staining her reddened cheeks, her lungs heaving in desperation. As the final boom erupted in the distance of her last teammate being sacrificed to the Entity. Another sob quickly overtook her body, her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach. 

Squinting her eyes shut and covering her mouth Y/N couldn’t help but feel guilt. Hot new tears rolling down her face as she cowardly hid in the locker. She let her hand trail down to her chest, gripping at her heart that ceased to attack her composure. Each time it beated it throbbed in pain from sheer terror. 

The killer this match had been The Trapper. He had been especially feral this trial, placing traps seemingly everywhere. Anytime anyone was on a gen he seemed to know they were there. 

There was nothing they could do to get the pressure they needed to get generators done. Before Y/N knew it all of her teammates were on hooks, Y/N was absolutely petrified. She felt her heart thumping in her chest out of the overwhelming fear that controlled her movements. Running in the cold air of Ormand, making it to the killer shack and hiding in a dusty locker. Y/N had a breakdown, completely losing her composure as she let all of her teammates die on hook. 

Currently she was panting deep heavy breaths, the air returning to her lungs in the stuffy closet. With blurry tearful eyes, she looked through the locker vents. Seeing no sign of Trapper, Y/N slowly and shakily got out of the locker. Rubbing her sleeves over her eyes to remove the wet marks, making her face puffy and red with irritation. 

Y/N approached the exit of the killer shack, looking out into the snowy breeze and sinister setting around her. Looking in each direction to see if the hatch appeared near by. As she diligently scanned the area it appeared that there was no such luck. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Y/N thought, _‘I just have to stay stealthy. . .’_

Crossing her arms and taking a few timid step forward, Y/N stepped out into the cold open air. Walking towards the area with the most coverage. Y/N walked behind large fences and piles of snow, crouching behind corners to keep her figure as hidden as possible, making sure to hide herself in shadows as much as possible. Hot breath creating fog in the air, teeth chattered in fear and from the freezing wind that threatened to push her over. 

Rounding a corner, Y/N heard an ominous void sound. Stepping closer to the sound, Y/N started to jog to the whistling sound of the Hatch. Thinking that her luck was beginning to turn, Y/N saw the hatch. Eyes gleaming and a smile stretching itself on her face, she ran forward, worry temporarily evaporating from her mind. Just as she was about to laugh out into the air, Y/N stepped on a trap. The razor sharp teeth of the trap clenching down breaking the skin in agonizing torment. 

Blood drenching her running shoe and sock as the teeth of the trap broke the skin and embedded itself into the bone. Desperately grabbing at the rusted iron jaws and trying her best to pry the trap’s teeth, only irritating the skin further causing more blood to leak from the wounds. Sobbing in pain, all attempts seemed futile.

She was so distracted by the pain, she didn't notice the rapidly approaching figure coming towards her. The monstrous man heaved heavily, looking at _his_ prize. His eye twitched as he saw his little lamb squirming in pain. He looked at how frantically she was while trying to escape. He chuckled as he got closer. 

Crying out to the open air, Y/N was desperate. Finally seeing the killer she began to panic. 

“Please God, have mercy on me. Please I’ll do anything.” Her words came out with a heart wrecking sob, her delicate fingers still trying their best to escape from the trap. Fingers now slipping as they were coated in thick layers of her blood. 

Trapper’s boots started to step closer and closer. His brown eyes scanned over Y/N’s figure, his anticipation only growing more and more by the second. His eyes following along her curvature, and her quivering limbs. The thoughts he was having were. . . _Impure_. 

He grabbed Y/N by the shoulder, she screamed and cried out in terror as Trapper hurled her onto his burly shoulder. The trap on her ankle still latched on. 

**_“There is no mercy from God, foolish bitch.”_ ** Those would be the only words Trapper spoke to Y/N. His deep gravelly voice lingered in her eardrums and stopped her heart. It wasn't until she comprehended what he had said did she begin to break down again. 

It was the most terrified she had ever been, all she did was weep and shake like a puppy on his shoulder. She just closed her eyes and waited for death to come, her ears focusing on the heavy breathing and footsteps from her captor as the sound of the hatch faded into the distance. She watched as new snow covered the footprints that Trapper left behind him. Focusing on the snow seemed to calm her down. Knowing that death in the Entity realm wouldn't be permeant was a bittersweet thought. There was just no way to fight her fate any longer. 

Shutting her eyes tight as she was being taken off of Trapper’s shoulder, she braced herself for the hook. Instead they were now inside the Ormand’s Resort lobby that was trashed. Y/N was set on a tattered red couch, unsure of what was happening. Opening her eyes, The Trapper just stood there in front of her. Y/N was very confused.

Before she was able to question Trapper, he got a hold of Y/N’s arms before she could put up a struggle and then grabbed one of his traps from his belt.

Y/N started to yell, "Please no!" "S-Stop." Trying to pull her writs free before he hurt her again. But his grip was too strong to wriggle out of, he was able to position her wrists to the open trap. Before Y/N knew it, both her wrists were anchored by powerful iron jaws. 

Her voice rang out in an ear piercing scream as the pain shot through her arms and body. Unable to move her wrists from their prison as they freely bleed onto her lap where they rested. Her blue jeans absorbing the blood instantly as it poured from her wounds. Any slight movement caused her to yelp and cry out. The razor sharp teeth grinding against her wrist bones as she tried to cradle and soothe her pains. 

During this time Trapper said nothing, only stepping back slightly to look at his handy work. Y/N was completely flushed in the face, and the whites of her eyes were now bloodshot from her endless stream of tears. 

Watching her blood drip to the floor from her lap, and pooling around her on the floor made his own blood pump faster. Taking his time to smell the iron infused in the air, the scent of fresh blood making his head hazy with lust. Watching as her chest heaving in fear made him absolutely carnal. She embodied fear, like a deer in the woods. She would always fade into the background like a deer, he took interest in her right away for this. She was always so quick to hide, chasing her was really like chasing down and tracking prey. The smell of her blood only fed into his delusion. 

_‘Such a crybaby.’_ He thought to himself, the idea of her crying the whole time made his member ache and throb in the confines on his overalls. 

Y/N looked into the blackened eyes of Trapper’s mask, the horrified look that spread across her face at the still monster infront of her only made the beast in him crave _more_. He loved that she was scared of him, loved how she wanted nothing more than to run away from him. He wanted to make her absolutely hate him, wanted to make her fear ever being close to him.

Shakely regaining composure, Y/N was about to question the killer. Only for him to start unlatching his overalls. A new wave of panic consumed Y/N, now understanding the killer’s intentions with her. He dropped the overalls, and stepped out of them towards Y/N now only in his boots. His large member was hard and throbbing in the cold air as he slowly approached his lamb to the slaughter. 

Y/N started to back away, wincing in pain. Unable to move without hurting herself she fell to the floor, trying to back away from him on her backside, kicking herself backwards with her one good foot. Bawling more hot tears from her Y/C/E eyes. He only humored her by walking at an even slower pace, slowly but surely making his way over to Y/N. 

“No-no-no. . . leave m-me alone, just **kill** me, **please** no-no-no.” Her desperate voice goes more and more silent as Trapper continues to approach her, her voice crushing in on itself as she pleaded. Noticing how his member twitched at her beg, she averted her eyes. She could feel the acid in her stomach churn, the mere thought of The Trapper’s aim towards her was enough to make her nauseous. 

Soon her back hit against a cold wall, panic setting in yet again she quickly looked to her sides to see that there was no escape, no door or window. She stilled, holding her entrapped hands to her chest. Her heart beating ferociously in her ears.

Shaking like a leaf as the nude man approached her with his heavy booted footsteps, she didn't dare look up. She would wince at every booming step, shoulders shaking, soon his boots stepped into her downwards stare. 

A strong hand grabbed the back of Y/N’s hair and forced her to look up. In front of her face was the most vile sight. The Trapper pushed Y/N’s face into his groin, the sweaty surface accompanied by the unwashed smell was enough to cause her to gag. Unable to look away from his member, the thick pulsing veins, it’s semi flaccid form. 

“Please just **kill** me.” Y/N said as a plea, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks. He let go of her hair, crouching down to her level. Y/N thought that maybe he had changed his mind, maybe he would let her go after all. Maybe he would just kill her?

Instead the trapper grabbed Y/N’s shirt with both muscular hands and ripped it in half, leaving Y/N whimpering once more. The Trapper then pushed down Y/N’s bra, exposing Y/N’s breasts to the bitter air. 

Y/N’s nipples started to harden at the icy temperature, she didn't dare move as he started to fondle her chest. 

Rubbing her nipples with calloused fingers, pinching her nipples and pulling them till she yelped. 

Y/N didn't want to admit it, but it felt _good_. Holding in her voice and closing her eyes, she tried to pretend that she was somewhere else. As she did this, the Trapper started to slap her chest. 

“AahhH-” Y/N boisterously moaned. He continued to slap Y/N's skin till it was noticeably redder. Her chest ached, nipples sore and starting to bruise. She could feel her skin of her chest throb to her heartbeat. 

Soon his hand went back to Y/N’s head, pulling her head up and then slapping his fat unbathed cock across her face. 

More tears escaped her eyes as she started to combat him, unable to move her hands, and unable to kick, she was completely and utterly at this monster’s mercy. 

Rubbing the tip of his member at Y/N’s lips, she was met with a moist endeavor. He coated her lips with the precum from his cock. 

She only trembled in his grasp. Closing her eyes, tears shed their way down her dampened face again. 

Not fighting against him any longer, as The Trapper smacked her cheek and Y/N shamefully opened her mouth, hot steamy air escaping her lungs across the Trapper’s semi hard on.

His spine tingled at the sensation, and he was quick to chase that feeling as soon as he got a taste. 

Shoving the tip is Y/N’s mouth she was already gagging. The taste and texture alone she could only compare to curdled cheese, the taste only getting worse as he grabbed the back of her head and began to pull her head and push her head down his revolting log. 

Vile began to build it’s way up Y/N’s esophagus, the burning sensation of her stomach acids constantly wanting to escape as the Trapper thrusted Y/N into a gag every time. 

Each time he thrusted Y/N’s stomach threatened to spill it’s contents. Y/N felt so disgusted by the Trapper, as well as herself. She could feel her skin burn from the lack of air, she could feel the snot clogging her nostrils as it spilled and oozed down her lips, her mouth nothing more than a hole to be fucked. Slick with saliva and spit drooling around the cylinder that suffocated her, and dripping to the floor in a pile of slick liquid. 

Suddenly, the Trapper held Y/N’s head down. It felt as though his dick had hit the back of her head and shattered her skull into a million pieces. Her head pounded in pain, as she suffered from lack of oxygen. 

The longer he held her, the harder Y/N wanted to struggle. She hit his leg with her bound arms, crying around his throbbing member as he released thick hot seed. 

Muffled cries escaped her full mouth. When he finally pulled out Y/N was gasping for air. Rubbing her eyes on her shoulders, looking her attacker into his blackened sockets. 

He continued to rub himself, his erection still standing but now at full attention. Y/N only sobbed more, aware of what was going to happen next Y/N tried to brace herself mentally. 

The trapper then grabbed Y/N by her shoulder and dragged her back to the red couch they were at before, as soon as Y/N hit the cushions Trapper was quick to slice the middle seam of Y/n’s jeans. 

With tears still running down her face, Y/N hiccupped but all fight had left her. Just wanting the endeavors to end Y/N thought it would be easier to just ‘ _let it happen_ ’. 

The trapper then ripped Y/N panties in half, moving the torn pieces away and he parted Y/N’s legs by her Knees and spread her. Looking down to her exposed pussy, licking his lips under his mask with anticipation. He lined himself up at her hot aching entrance. 

Despite being deathly afraid, Y/N’s body was getting aroused. It had been months since the last time she's gotten laid, she just hoped it would have been under better circumstances. 

Squinting her eyes shut, Y/N bit the inside of her cheeks. Bracing herself for the Trapper, the thought recurring in her head.

“ _it will be over soon, it will be over soon._ ” 

More hot tears slid down her face. 

Trapper looked at his toy. Her legs wide open, her skin slightly shading red from the cold air, breasts also exposed. Y/N’s face, red as a beet and stained with the endless stream of tears that flooded her vision. And the cherry on top being how her open wounds covered her skin with blood, thick red streams trailed across her skin. 

She was a bloody sight to see, staining the furniture underneath her as well. 

Dragging his hand across the floor where Y/N’s blood had been puddling, he began to coat his dick in her thick red fluid. 

After he was done painting his member he prepared himself to enter, wasting no time on agonizingly entering into Y/N’s unprepared hole. 

Y/N could only cry out, thrashing her arms on her chest. The stretch was agonizing, despite the ‘lubricant’ he used, it was still a painful entrance. It felt as though she was being impaled, each rip she felt shooting through her body. 

“Plea- please! P-pull out, pull ooutt!” Y/N wailed hitting her drenched trapped hands on his chest, he only pushed in deeper. 

He stopped when he was at his hilt, staring down at the quivering girl underneath him. He ate up her broken cries and pleas, Her cunt wrapped around him and squeezed him almost painfully tight. 

She hit her hands against his chest, kicking her legs that were propped up on The Trapper's shoulders, beating down on his back with her heels. 

Soon her fighting spirit began to evaporate along with her stamina. 

After a while she laid quietly, only muffled whimpers now escaped her lips, and he began to move as soon as she had relaxed. 

The sudden movement caused her to clench around him, he began to buck his hips at an animalistic pace. His only concern was his own pleasure, and he chased it. Bracing his hands on the frame of the couch, he practically threw his hips into her even harder with more feverishness. Grunting and panting coming from The Trapper.

Y/N laid on the couch, feeling her guts get turned into minced meat. The pain was so unbearable at the start but now her legs and hips began to get numb. Y/N was subconsciously shutting down, not wanting to fight, not wanting to remember, she began to disassociate. 

She tried to picture herself anywhere then where she was, she thought of the good times around the campfire with the other survivors. 

Meanwhile Trapper had begun to get close to his climax, going at an even faster pace then before. 

The thrusting began to abuse Y/N’s already sore cervix. Being brought back to reality she began to feel again. Y/N tried to hit Trapper again, but he just pinned her bound hands to her chest.

Using his other hand, the Trapper grabbed Y/N by her hair, bringing her forehead to his looking into Y/N’s eyes as he emptied his hot load inside of her. 

Now that he stilled, Y/N was able to feel the burning stretch again. Trapper pulled out. His cock popping out with a wet 'pop', blood and cum oozing out of her and onto the Red couch. 

Y/N began to sob again, feeling absolutely worthless. 

Y/N stared at the worn ceiling while listening to The Trapper redress himself. Rustling of fabric and the sounds of overall clasps caused her to flinch. Y/N felt as though she turned to putty, her body weak and trembling. She couldn't move, paralyzed by not only fear, but also in physical pain. 

Trapper approached, sitting at Y/N’s feet as he just stared at her disheveled form. As if he had to shake himself out of a trance, he shook his head. Standing over Y/N before he flung her on his shoulder. 

Pain erupted through her entire body, but she remained still. Not struggling she faced the floor as he walked, going into the basement. . . 

Y/N was hooked, but she didn't scream, she didn't struggle, she welcomed death and awaited to be ‘reborn’. As the tendrils penetrated her abdomen she found herself thanking the entity for ending her suffering. 

Weeping happy tears as her sight faded into darkness. She just hoped that this nightmare would never repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit gruesome, but I know some people are into that sort of thing! (NO SHAME)
> 
> If you found any errors, or see places where I can do better please let me know! I'm very accepting of criticism!

**Author's Note:**

> I blush like a freak when I write these. . .
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments, or message me. I'm not entirely sure how this sight works yet, so whatever way of contacting me you see fit go for in. 
> 
> I'm cool with anything, as long as characters are of age. Anything is on the table, I have a lot of time thanks to quarantine. 
> 
> Also if you found any spelling errors feel free to call me out, and if you have any advice for me please comment that as well!


End file.
